


filter

by blkpnk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Sexting, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkpnk/pseuds/blkpnk
Summary: Playing with Snapchat filters and Lisa.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	filter

**Author's Note:**

> this is just shameless sexting smut so enjoy the exercise in writer's block hehe

When you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket, you ignored it. You had just sunk back against the front door, breathing a sigh of relief that the day was over now that you shut the door on it, so you didn’t really feel like being bothered yet. A small armchair to the side served as your coat rack for your bag, and you kicked off shoes in the same strides of walking toward the kitchen. God, you were starving. Lunch was quick and not entirely satisfying. Inside your fridge were a couple things of take-out calling your name and a cold drink.

Food heated and sipping soda, you collapsed onto your couch, crossed your feet upon the coffee table, and put on some Netflix. A sitcom to idle the brain. Better yet, you shimmied off your jeans and felt a little freer. The fabric hit the floor and you heard a dull thud, popping your feet back down when realizing it was your phone. It's never a good idea to just let your phone drop on the floor with minimal protection.

Snapchat.

_lalalalisa_m added you by phone number_

Wait. You blinked. Was that… as in Lisa from the band you helped assist in production? You were nothing more than an assistant that ran more personal errands than actual responsibilities unless it involved carrying material and organizing schedules. Why would Lisa, someone you couldn’t even make eye contact with on account of how below you felt to her, want to add you on Snapchat? Just as quickly as you did getting excited, you dropped. It had to be a prank. Some copycat or ultimate fan just mass adding people for followers. Even that was a weak excuse considering Snapchat wasn’t the platform for gaining anything more than inner circle notoriety.

Okay, you were just starting to overthink it. Fuck it, you thought. Added. Maybe it could even be entertaining. You continued eating your late dinner and watching your sitcoms without so much as starting the conversation. Either the real Lalisa Manoban would realize it was a mistake request and delete you, or the imposter could reveal themselves.

Some time passed, long enough for you to forget about it. You had gotten up to clean your dishes and properly change into clothes for bed, even brushing your teeth before you remembered your phone on the coffee table where you left it alone for awhile. Laying down on the couch, you tried not to act surprised too soon.

_Snapchat from lalalalisa_m_

A picture filled your screen and your eyes widened. It even felt like your heart stuttered. It was Lisa, the very same as the Lisa you worked for today at her photoshoot, and those photos had yet to be shown to anyone. There was no replicating this. Her bobbed black hair fell against her jaw in an alluring line as she tilted away from the camera. You even recognized the pose as belonging to a similar shot they took hours before, but this time, it was slightly different. Instead of her fingers resting upon her chin, displaying the jewelry she modelled like some work of art, her fingers were on her mouth. Lips parted slightly to allow them entry. It was an innocent enough touch, but something about it made your stomach flutter a little. Like, it was meant for you. Even her eyes, dark but somehow inviting, seemed to look at you through the screen. Taking note of your blush.

There was no way it was meant for you. You closed the picture and went to the chat where you hesitated a moment before deciding to send something simple.

_i don’t think this was supposed to be sent to me_

No room for error, right?

And then sooner than you thought—

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_ur that cute intern, right? y/n? i thought i put in the right phone number_

Your phone almost fell on your face from how numb your fingers seemed to go. So, this really was Lisa from Blackpink messaging you on Snapchat right now? Alone in your apartment, you admittedly still felt timid. Lisa’s power reaching you even here.

_oh yea, that is me. sorry. how’re you?_

It felt as lame as it looked. You couldn’t really blame yourself though. What possible reason could Lisa have for wanting to message you? How could someone even prepare for this sort of thing? Sure, you knew all along that Lisa had your number. All the girls in the band had to have the numbers of the teams that work for them, just in case they need to get a hold of anyone for anything. It made sense, you supposed. But even then, you didn’t think the contact went much further than purely professional.

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_  
 _good! u? and ur not going to say anything about my pic?_ 🥺

Lisa was indeed trying to talk to you. You stared long at the pouty face at the end of the message, clearly reading too much into wondering if she was looking for your opinion.

_i’m good. and you look great, of course! i’m sure everyone says so_ 😂

Don’t make assumptions. She probably has a whole group of people that she sends Snaps to. As if you were going to be the sole recipient.

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_everyone? i only sent that snap to u lol_

Oh. Okay, play it cool. You were just having a private conversation with Lisa, that’s all. No big deal.

_can i ask why?_

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_u saw the shoot today. do u think the one i sent u would have been a better shot, or is it too risque?_

_hm. i think the shots you had today were great, they got plenty of material to work with, so don’t worry!_

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_but do u like it better?_

What were you supposed to say to that? Thinking on it just made you spotlight how her fingers were placed, lips parted. Like she was having a taste of something. But there was no way in hell you were gonna tell Lisa something like that. You had to say something.

_i guess i do. maybe it’s just because you only sent it to me though, haha i’m biased_

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_  
 _i took it just for u_ 😋

_Snapchat from lalalalisa_m_

Another picture appeared. This time, the frame of the shot was lower. It cut off right above her lips, pulled upwards in a smirk and framed by her fingers once more. Collarbones casted shadows along her shoulders, your eyes dropping lower as you took in the white camisole she wore. It took you a second to realize but then — you exited the picture. You shouldn’t have looked.

Lisa was definitely _not_ wearing a bra. And you were _definitely_ not going to think about it.

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_what r u wearing?_

Such a classic line and yet it did something to you. Lisa was flirting with you and who would you be if you weren’t the kind of girl to flirt back?

But you would do one better. Lifting your camera into the air above you, you posed in such a way that was similar to the one Lisa had just sent. It exposed the long t-shirt you wore to bed, as well as the fact that the picture managed to capture a sliver of your bare thighs. The shirt was barely covering the underwear you wore beneath and not much else. It was suggestive enough without being overt. You sent it.

_Snapchat from lalalalisa_m_

Lisa was puckering her lips in a kiss closer to the screen. A banner below her chin read, “ _cute~ send another_ ”.

A smirk spread across your lips as it dawned on you just what Lisa was implying. It was a little hard to believe. A part of you still wondered if a prank was being pulled right now, or if it was going to wind up as blackmail to one day get you fired if you pissed the wrong person off. If those were the reasons, they didn’t seem to be good enough to stop you from going through with what she wanted.

You rolled onto your stomach and propped the phone up with an elbow on the couch. It looked over your shoulder so that it caught half of you holding your chin in hand, shirt draping down your front just a little for a bit of skin, and then half of your back. Your feet were up in the air like a schoolgirl kicking the air while studying, and your long shirt displayed the rise of your ass with a slight shadow from the TV light in the background.

Lisa opened the picture and you waited.

_lalalalisa_m replayed your Snap!_

Butterflies took flight in your stomach.

_Snapchat from lalalalisa_m_

A thumb hooked the strap of her camisole, as if threatening to either snap it back against her skin or take it down altogether. Again, the frame cut off her eyes but her teeth caught her lip in a smile, pleased. The position was higher in the air, and you were able to look further down her torso. The material rode up her stomach a little, exposing hips bones and a waistband of some sort. Looked like she was taking notes from you. And again, you tried respectfully to not stare at her tits, as tempting as they were in the tight top. Another banner sat on her ribs, saying, “ _cuuute~! but y the big shirt? u should just take it off~_ ”.

That sent you into cardiac arrest for a moment. You dropped your phone to the cushion and focused on breathing through the smile that just wouldn’t leave your face. Lisa was bold and you liked it. It was left open ended just enough to imply to change into a tighter shirt like her instead. Of course, you immediately took it to mean she wanted you topless, and you weren’t wearing a bra underneath either.

What Lisa wants, Lisa gets.

Sitting up, you slipped off the long shirt over your head, and then laid back down on the couch. The shirt was placed over your body, the only new skin revealed that of your shoulders and chest much the same as what the camisole provided of Lisa. She didn’t specify, so of course you were going to be a little bit of brat about it. The next Snap was of your body with the shirt laying like a blanket over your torso and stomach, legs pulled up so that the shirt stopped just at the top of your thighs. A bit of a tease. You wrote, “ _there~ i took it off_ ”.

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_oh, u did it! 😳 it was only a suggestion…_

You barely had any time to panic and wonder if you had gone too far despite not showing anything too naughty —

_Snapchat from lalalalisa_m_

Lisa’s mouth was parted slightly again, as if a silent but lilted sigh was actually falling from her lips that you could only fathom. Chin tilted, a shadow on the bed you could now discern by the sheets told you that her back was slightly arched off it, and her fingers were carding through the hem of her camisole, pushing it up her body. By whatever light was in her room, you could see the subtle shades outlining the muscles of her abdomen. Years of dance carving away at the smooth flesh and making your mouth water a bit from the sight. The gentle crest of her ribs guided your eyes upward until the shirt stopped just below her chest. And a banner over them said, “ _i should at least match~_ ”.

Emboldened, you sent a picture back. This time, your shirt was a little lower on your chest, a hint of cleavage, and the banner read, “ _i wouldn’t oppose~_ ”.

_Snapchat from lalalalisa_m_

Your mouth went dry. On your screen, Lisa was biting on her finger with a wide grin, pretty teeth glinting at you. Clearly smug and proud. Because pinned up by her forearm close to her side while her hand was at her mouth, her shirt was lifted up in a crooked fashion. While the underside of her breast was shown on the side away from her arm, her other was on full display for you. Perky, nipple stiff. A cute filter had been added over the shot, an attempt to soften the surprise. It made her skin take a pinkish hue, little cherry blossom petals drifting over her image. It gave it a cute undertone, aesthetic.

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_does this count?_

At this stage, you couldn’t even function enough to take another picture. With the disappointment of having to close the Snap to type back, all you could do was think about what you had just seen. Try to keep yourself together, even if all this was really starting to get to you and your legs have remained clenched together for a while.

_wow_ 🥵 _yea, i think that works!!!_

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_  
 _i could send another_ 👀 _but i want u to do something for me first…_

_what would that be?_

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_i want u to touch urself for me~_

It went without question. Your free hand slid down your body, the shirt falling off to the side in the course. You couldn't care less. To start, your fingers drifted over yourself above your panties. You didn’t want to get too far ahead of yourself. With your other hand, you typed back.

_i am, i’m touching myself_

_Snapchat from lalalalisa_m_

The top went missing now, a perfect model. The arm holding up her phone and the other with her hand now laying over her collarbone pushed together her bust. You were openly staring now, letting your fingers tease, captured by her likeness. A smile, one that knew exactly what you were doing right at this moment, still taunted you from the top of the screen.

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_do u like them?_

_god, yes_

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_what do u want me to do to them?_

Jesus. You could barely manage to write, “pinch”.

_Snapchat from lalalalisa_m_

Now she was pinching a nipple with her free hand, but it was also her mouth that really made it work for you. It was dropped open, suggestive in its nature. You wanted to know what she sounded like when she did that, saddened when the Snap closed and left you wanting more.

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_do u want to do this to me?_

_if you’d let me…_

_Snapchat from lalalalisa_m_

It was the first video clip she had sent. There was no sound and it was only a couple seconds long, but it was Lisa nonetheless pinching her nipple and nodding. The movement allowed you to see a bit more of her face this time, and if there was sound, you bet she would be making something like a whimper. Oh, she was nodding because… she would let you do that to her. Maybe it was just a little roleplay, because you still doubted whether she would let you do that in some alleged secret hook up.

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_show me what ur doing~_

Now, you let yourself go beneath your waistband. God, you were liking this, evident on your fingertips and the little moan that escaped with the new sensation. Propped above you, you took a short video clip of yourself, mostly just your body. The knuckles of your fingers could be seen shifting between your legs.

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_ur so hot~ can u go faster for me?_

Another moan, a little louder. Your fingertips sped up and you wanted to capitalize on this. When was the last time you felt this good? And all because of Lisa.

You took another quick video, this time adding that cute filter Lisa had used before. Your fingers were moving evidently quicker among the petals.

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_what if i told u i’m touching myself too?_

_i’d like that~_

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_show me how much u like it_

Things had progressed this far, so you didn’t think too much about it when you took your fingers out from your panties and held them in a shot above your uncovered bust. With a black and white filter, you made it feel a little more obvious that there was a bit of your excitement webbing between your fingers.

_how’s that~?_

_Snapchat from lalalalisa_m_

Another video, and this time Lisa’s hand was in her panties. The movement she made, however, was different. Swallowing a groan, you made a bet that she was dipping inside in a steady measure, and that she wanted you to notice.

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_what r u thinking about?_

_you. how wet you’ve made me. how good you look in all the snaps you’ve sent me._

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_good~ i’m thinking about ur fingers inside me_

The moan that escaped was obscene, your hips moving in time with your hand. If you weren’t careful, you would wind up finishing the chase for the height.

_i’d love to know how you feel…_

_Snapchat from lalalalisa_m_

Oh, god, there was sound. You opened the video and heard a rustle of the sheets as she rocked her hips. Her fingers were still moving in a languid motion, but then, they disappeared as she panned the camera upward. More of her face was displayed, somehow the hottest part of this all. Her mouth dropped open with a choked gasp, the sound felt in your core. For a split second, you could see her entire expression, eyes closed and brow furrowed in a albeit adorable manner. God, this was more thrilling than you could ever imagine on your own. A pulse ran a line through your stomach and you almost came. Part of you wanted to wait for Lisa’s command.

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_do u want to fuck me?_

You almost dropped the phone with how quickly you typed an affirmative response.

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_i want u to fuck me~ but i’d settle for watching u cum for me_

A strange feeling unfurled within you from that command. Maybe there was some exploring you needed to do on how powerful that felt, and it made it that much easier on opening Snapchat. The video you took not only captured you pulling your panties to the side to show the dimly lit visual of your fingers working speedily upon yourself, but included the sound of the moment it all came crashing together. A shudder pushed a deep moan from your lungs, coming on Snapchat for Lisa and managing to utter out a restrained, “ _God…_ ” instead of her actual name. Before you could think much more on it, you sent the video.

_lalalalisa_m replayed your Snap!_

_Snapchat from lalalalisa_m_

If you hadn’t just orgasmed harder than you had since you first discovered your body, maybe you would have with the next video she sent. Lisa had done one better and taken off her underwear, possibly the reason for having to watch your video twice — of which you were totally honoured. Completely nude, Lisa pistoned two lean fingers into herself, the details darkened the same way yours were this late at night. You didn’t know whether to watch her ministrations or the slight bounce it gave to her tits. You did finish the video watching her face display the pleasure. And did you hear the way she muffled the syllables of _your_ name in reality, or was that just wishful thinking?

_that was amazing_ 💋

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_  
 _incredible~ can’t believe we did that_ 🙈 _but i’m so happy u answered_

_how could i not?_

_lalalalisa_m is typing…_   
_so… u want to do that again sometime?_

_without question._

**Author's Note:**

> i've lost a lot of requests over the years but i know there was some lisa loving in there


End file.
